1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system manufacture, and more particularly to a method and system for tooless keyboard integration into an information handling system housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One feature of information handling systems that has become increasingly important for individuals and businesses is portability. Portable information handling systems generally include all of their components in a compact housing so that users may have mobility while operating a system. A typical portable information handling system has a hinged lid that opens to present a display disposed on the inside of the lid and a keyboard disposed on the housing beneath the lid. Within the housing under and around the keyboard, the information processing components and power supply of the portable information handling system are arranged to fit and operate in a relatively small space. Portable information handling system manufacturers design processing component placement so that space within the housing is used as effectively as possible. The tight placement of components within the housing keeps system size small but makes manufacture and service of portable information handling systems more difficult. For instance, service of a portable information handling system often requires disassembly of the housing and keyboard and manipulation of small and difficult to handle components and fasteners.
Generally, portable information handling system keyboards are secured to the housing with between two and six screws and, perhaps, other components that rest over the keyboard, such as a hinge or hinge cover that couples the lid and display to the housing. Multiple tools are usually used for assembly or disassembly of the portable information handling system, with the lid open and the housing oriented in various directions to permit access to screws that couple the keyboard to the housing. The awkward positioning of the housing increases the difficulty of manufacture and service of portable information handling systems with a greater chance of loose screws or tools causing damage to sensitive electronic components. Further, installation or removal of the keyboard typically requires blind mating and placement of electrical connections between the keyboard and the main board, usually under the keyboard. During assembly or disassembly of the keyboard with the housing, keyboard keys are often popped loose while the technician struggles to align electrical connections and attachment points.